Greg's Karma
by Saiororen
Summary: Greg gets what's coming to him after he was a violent outburst at home in response to events at school. Warning: This is rated M for a reason. Disturbing content within.


It was an absolutely despicable day at school for Gregory.

As soon as he got to Homeroom at the beginning of school, he felt awful for no particular reason at all.

When he got into Homeroom, his teacher Mrs. Glaudenrags said, "Alright everybody, the seating chart has changed because a new student has joined our class, all the way from Germany, let us please welcome Wilhelm Gauss..."

The classroom just stared at the new student. He was approximately six feet tall, which was highly unusual for a middle school student, and he had two diamond earrings and his hair was dyed bright blue. He was wearing a Supreme box logo hoodie, and was wearing ripped Fear of God Jeans, with white air-force ones on his feet.

"What the fuck y'all staring at you fucking queers..." Wilhelm said.

Everyone gasped, and some students even looked scared.

Mrs. Glaudenrags, looked shocked and stammered a bit, "Now... now... Wilhelm that language is simply not appropriate for a school environment..."

"Shut the fuck up you damn bitch!" Wilhelm bellowed and slapped Mrs. Glaudenrags across the face.

She fell to the floor and started crying but didn't say anything else except when she said, "Class dismissed", between sobs.

Suddenly Wilhelm roared and grabbed a ruler and broke it over his knee. "Now listen up you cunts! Since your fucking excuse of a teacher is too pathetic to teach, I'm in charge now..."

The class looked very scared now.

Suddenly Wilhelm's gaze met Greg's and he smirked. "Well, well, well... If it isn't the wimp himself..." he said laughing. "Yes, back in Europe we've all heard about you and your fucking faggot exploits..."

Leon Ricket started laughing and suddenly Wilhelm walked over to stand in front of him. "Did I say something funny bitch!" he screamed.

Then Wilhelm grabbed Leon's head and slammed it into his desk, knocking him out.

Everyone was terrified now. Meanwhile, Wilhelm vaulted over a desk and landed in front of Greg, who nearly pissed his pants in fright. "I don't know how you fuckers do it here in America, but we don't put up with faggots like you where I'm from..." Wilhelm said.

Then he put Greg in a brutal headlock, and Greg struggled to breathe and couldn't even fight back because he was so wimpy and weak.

Just then the bell rang, saving Greg's life, and Wilhelm spat on Greg's desk. "I'll finish you off tommorow, you stupid skank..."

Then Wilhelm stormed out stopping to savagely kick Mrs. Glaudenrags in the face, breaking her jaw.

Greg walked out and headed to the bathroom and just cried for 45 minutes straight. Due to this he missed his first period class and had to serve two hours of detention after school.

After his detention was over Greg stormed home infuriated. He immediately warmed up some chicken tenders and sat on the sofa putting the TV on flipping the channel to Arthur and began eating his chicken tenders. He was calmly eating his tendies and was calming down when suddenly his pet dog Sweetie approached and barked at him, presumably to receive food. Suddenly this was all too much, the stupidity of the school administration to ignore his complaints that Wilhelm was bullying him, Wilhelm's bullying, combined with the detention and the math test he flunked was all too much. Add Sweetie's annoying high-pitched bark to the mixture and something within Greg snapped. Greg was so filled with rage he couldn't see straight. He grabbed his plate and slammed it over Sweetie's head. Then he stood up and kicked Sweetie in the head as hard as he could. Sweetie yelped and ran away.

Greg began to calm down. What was he doing, he thought. It definitely was not right for him to take out his anger on a stupid, annoying dog. Greg calmed down and went to the kitchen to get a broom to clean up the broken plate pieces. When Greg returned he saw Sweetie eating the dropped chicken tenders. Greg grabbed the broom and slammed it onto Sweetie.

"What the fuck are you doing you miserable excuse for a dog!" Greg screamed, his rage returned now more intense then ever.

Greg didn't even glance down at Sweetie, and proceeded to kick Sweetie in the torso, causing Sweetie to yelp and run. Greg chased after Sweetie repeatedly kicking him until Sweetie was backed into a corner and growling. Greg attempted to kick Sweetie again, but Sweetie growled and bit hard on Greg's foot.

Greg screamed and blood welled up out of his foot, and Sweetie was still latched onto his foot. Greg kicked against the wall, slamming Sweetie's body against and then Sweetie let go of Greg's foot and fell to the floor. Blood was welling out of Greg's foot at an alarming face, and Greg was beyond furious. Greg grabbed Sweetie by the throat, and began choking him.

Sweetie began struggling, but his struggles were useless. Sweetie was snapping his jaws in the air and scratching with his paws, leaving scratches on Greg's arms, but Greg simply did not care.

"So you want to bite like a fucking rabid dog... You want to beg like a fucking animal... You want to beg like we don't feed you... WE FUCKING FEED YOU ALL THE TIME YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" Greg screamed and suddenly he bent down and bit down hard on Sweetie's snout. Blood welled up in Greg's mouth and he spat out all over Sweetie's face.

Suddenly Sweetie reached up and slashed his paw across Greg's face, slashing into Greg's check and a bit into his eye. Greg roared in pain, as blood began welling in his eye and across his cheek. Greg began crushing Sweetie's windpipe tighter and tighter, and Greg was growling in pain.

"I am not a wimp, and I will prove it!" Greg screamed, "Starting with you, you filthy fucking excuse for a dog..."

Sweetie's paws suddenly slashed into Greg's stomach, and Greg's grip on Sweetie's throat loosened allowing Sweetie to wriggle free and bite hard into Greg's palm. Greg lost it, and was in a place beyond words.

Greg began slamming his hand along with Sweetie into the wall, once, twice, thrice... Greg lost count. His mind went numb and he kept slamming Sweetie's body against the wall.

Sweetie's limp, bloody and bruised body fell to the floor, and Sweetie lay on the floor whimpering. Greg kicked Sweetie savagely in the stomach, and Sweetie began to cough up blood.

Greg savagely began stomping on Sweetie's head, breaking Sweetie's jaw and causing it to bleed. Then Greg lifted his foot up and pointed so that his heel was facing downwards and slammed it down. However Sweetie was anticipating this and opened his mouth and closed around Greg's heel.

Greg screamed and fell back hitting his head on the wall, causing it to bleed. Greg lay crying and screaming, and then Sweetie got up with a menacing look on his face. As Sweetie began growling, Greg suddenly pissed himself and was paralyzed with fear. Sweetie lunged forward and bit into Greg's thigh, his teeth tearing through Greg's pants and into his flesh.

Greg screamed and grabbed Sweetie by the fur on the back of his head and ripped him off his thigh also causing him to rip out a chunk of flesh. Greg really didn't care at this point. Greg body slammed Sweetie against the wall and felt the satisfying crunch of Sweetie's ribs. Greg backed up and Sweetie's limp body fell to the floor again. Greg stomped on Sweetie's head causing Sweetie's mouth to bleed even further and Greg spat onto Sweetie.

Sweetie simply lay on the floor limply and Greg kicked Sweetie in the butt hard, then Greg unzipped his pants and began pissing on Sweetie. The torrent of piss seemed to revitalize a fighting spirit within Sweetie and he leaped towards Greg.

Greg recognizing the danger he was in, swiftly moved his hand down to defend his private parts, and not a moment too soon as Sweetie savagely bit into Greg's arm, chomping off Greg's pinky and ring finger.

Greg howled in pure pain and rage and placed Sweetie into a two hand headlock. Greg sprinted forwards and hurled Sweetie through the window, shattering it and lacerating Sweetie who landed with a thud outside.

Greg got on all fours and leaped through the window like a beast. He howled and growled in rage, and Sweetie trembled in fear.

"You're going to pay for this you rotten bastard!" Greg screamed and then he chomped down hard on Sweetie's tail severing it. Sweetie yelped and then bit into Greg's cheek. Greg lifted his hands and shoved a finger each into Sweetie's eyes gouging them out. Sweetie ripping a chunk of Greg's flesh out from his cheek, and Greg grabbed a nearby shard of glass and slit Sweetie's throat.

Greg got up and went inside as Sweetie lay bleeding to death. Greg immediately got gauze and disinfectant and put over the wounds on his thigh, his cheek and his missing fingers. Then he put bandaids over the scrapes on him. By this time however he was extremely tired from blood loss and fainted.

Greg woke up thirty minutes later and was infuriated, not only had he had a shitty day at school today, but his stupid excuse for a dog had bitten off two of his fingers. "Thankfully, that fucking piece of shit is dead," said Greg, "I ain't a wimp."

Then Greg rose to his feet and screamed, "I AM NOT A FUCKING WIMP!"

Then Greg opened a cupboard and began hurling whatever he could find at the wall, glasses, plates, bowls, etc.

Eventually the opposite wall was covered with scratches, shards of glass and broken pottery.

At that moment Greg's dad chose to come in, Greg was infuriated. No one was going to interrupt his fun. NO ONE.

Then Greg grabbed a fork and charged at his dad stabbing into his throat and knocking him onto the floor.

Greg ripped the fork out and gouged his dad's eyes out. Greg grabbed a nearby shard of pottery and slit his dads throat leaving him to bleed to death.

Greg went into the pantry and opened a bottle of his dad's whiskey. He drank the entire bottle and then slammed the empty bottle against the wall, shattering it and the shattered glass scratched his hands making them bleed.

"FUUUUCK!" screamed Greg punching the wall.

Then Greg opened another bottle of whiskey then another, then he finally became so drunk he passed out.

Greg awoke in the pantry several hours later with a splitting headache. He immediately threw up all over himself. He crawled out of the room and saw his family waiting for him at the table.

"We saw everything," said Rodrick.

"We installed a brand new security camera yesterday," said Greg's mom, Susan, "We weren't expected to need to use it, considering the area we're living in... But you... but you..."

"I.. i.. can.. expl..." Greg stammered but was cut off by his mother.

"Shut your fucking mouth!" Susan screamed, "You fucking animal, you beast! What you did was inhuman Gregory! IN-HUMAN!"

Suddenly, Rodrick stood up and said, "If you want to act like an animal we'll fucking make you one."

Greg stared at his family and noticed they were all looking at him with a very solemn expression.

Rodrick suddenly walked over and Greg began trying to defend himself, but suddenly Rodrick said something.

It didn't sound or seem like speech in any way, rather it was like a black liquid that slid between Greg's ears and into his brains, and suddenly Greg knew that he was paralyzed and could not move.

Susan walked over and was holding a cup. Inside of it was cockroach. Susan whispered something and suddenly the cockroach levitated into the air and shot into Greg's mouth. Greg wanted to scream but he was paralyzed.

Greg could feel the cockroach crawling around inside his mouth, but Greg was paralyzed and could not move. Greg felt the cockroach crawl down his mouth and into his throat. Greg was so filled with disgust he wanted to die, but he was paralyzed and could not move. Eventually Greg could not feel the cockroach anymore, and then Susan turned towards Manny and nodded.

Manny stood up and walked towards Greg smiling. "Bubby..." Manny said chuckling and suddenly Greg's limbs locked up and Greg fall back rigidly onto the floor.

Susan walked up to Greg and suddenly spoke, but it was something that was not at all like speech, and more like the fear and darkness that slithers through the night.

She immediately spat onto Greg's chest. Rodrick walked up and spoke his voice unnaturally calm and steady, the sounds leaving his lips left Greg's hair on edge and triggered every fear instinct he had left in his wimpy body. Rodrick spat on Greg and joined hands with his mother. Finally Manny spat on Greg and joined hands with his mom and brother, forming a triangle surrounding Greg.

Greg suddenly felt a strange sensation bubbling within him. He saw the saliva globs on him turn black and then begin to sink into his chest.

Suddenly Greg wanted to scream.

He could feel an extremely intense burning sensation in his abdomen. He was also able to feel something moving about inside him, something that was about to burst out.

There was suddenly a loud scraping noise and two large hairy black cockroach legs burst from his abdomen in a burst of gore and blood.

Rodrick, Susan and Manny moved in a circle around Greg three times. Greg's head rolled back and slammed into the floor.

Greg's mouth opened and he could feel something disgusting coming up his throat. It was slimy and sharp at the same time. A black liquid began to flow out of Greg's mouth and over his body. The fluid burnt like acid, and when it reached Greg's eyes they burst look rotten grapes. Greg's skin began bubbling and falling off.

Greg's arms slammed and stuck to the floor. His muscles and bones began dissolving into the black liquid and suddenly became two additional cockroach limbs.

When the fluid reached Greg's genitalia, they exploded, and the pain was the most intense thing Greg had ever felt in his life. The fluid flew over Greg's legs transforming them into more cockroach limbs and suddenly Greg lost consciousness.

He awoke on the floor, but everything seemed funny and different. Had it all just been a dream Greg wondered. But then he looked up and saw his family who appeared giant, almost mountain sized. He saw the ceiling above him, so far that it looked like the sky.

Susan pulled out a mirror and held it front of Greg. Greg looked at his reflection and saw a cockroach staring back at him.

Greg was unable to scream, and his mind broke. He began scampering away and then Manny slammed a glass down onto him crushing the lower third of him and his back legs. As Greg's cockroach blood dripped onto the floor, Manny bent down and looked at Greg. "Bad Bubby!" he said smiling.

Rodrick leaned down and peered at Greg through the glass. "Yes I think this form suits you much better."

Susan grabbed a nearby knife and lifted up the glass stabbing the knife through Greg's back and into the floor pinning him there.

"Rodrick is correct, you know..." she whispered, "This is all you ever truly were, a cockroach... You stole our food, our money, and even our hopes, just like a cockroach."

Susan pulled the knife out of the floor with Greg stilled impaled on it. She dropped him onto a pan, and then began pouring oil on him. Greg tried to scamper away but he was on his back and helpless.

Susan put the pan on the stove and turned it on. Greg was unable to do anything as he slowly boiled alive.

THE END.

* * *

Epilogue:

Wilhelm came to school the next day and punched Mrs. Glaudenrags in the face.

"Where the fuck is that faggot Greg!" Wilhelm bellowed.

"Fucking pussy" Wilhelm said, "Thank god he's not here... He's the only one I hate more than you fuckers."


End file.
